When Two world collide
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: What happens when England shows the guys for hetalia that he can cast magic and they end up in a different timeline where they see the life of what looks to be a human, but the human...isn't truly human. England X oc M for language and for Sexual content later on
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own anything but my Oc's and the plot to this story. But I'd like to warn anyone whom reads this that many of the guys for Hetalia WILL get out of Character. This is due to the fact that you will find out the reason why.

In a room where a young girl with brown hair and eyes finds her peace she never knew how magical it really was, when one day she was relaxing in her own bedroom with her computer on her lap just minding her own business she felt a bit uneased being in her peaced room. She had a feeling as if something was going to happen and happen quickly. She checked the window's to her room and it wasn't the slightest bit cloudy, She didn't have the slightest clue that when she looked back from the windows that she would be faced with familiar faces to her. It wasn't until she turned back that she hid on the side of her bed looking to the guys as she fell off of her bed.

"It looks like we scared the poor girl." A guy with a French accent said

"Anyone who didn't know you would be scared of you if you just invade your personal space!" A guy with a british accent said

"...It can't be true." She said softly

They stopped talking and looked to her.

"Did you say something girl?" The french said

She nodded her head. "...Y-You guys are representives of countires right?" She asked shyly

"Yes, even though people like you aren't suppose to know." The british guy said with his arms crossed

She got up from hiding and she jumped over her bed too the guy and poked him on the cheek. "Well it just so happens that you guys are from a show that all that its about is you guys. So I would just shut it Mr. Knowitall Britian." She said sitting on her bed

"Really now?" the French guy said

She nodded her head and she went to her laptop. She typed in 'Hetalia' into Google and a picture of all the guys were shown. She showed it to all of them and they all looked surprised.

"So you aren't the only one that knows of us?" Britan said

"Correct, Now I have a huntch on how you guys even came to even be in my humble home." She said crossing her arms as she looked to all the guys that were in her room.

"Enlighten me, what do you think happened?" Britan said not trusting her

"You cast a spell or something that made you guys go from your timeline to mine, When you guys did that you also changed yourself to be like actual human beings. I can just tell now that you guys are starting to get old from being around so damn long." She said with a grin

"So you know all of us correct?" The french guy said

"Correct again France. I can name all of you without a second thought." She siad with a smile

"Go on then." Britan said

She took a deep breath and went from the left to the right. "Canada, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Northern Italy, Japan, Germany, America, England, France, Austria, Hungary, and Russia" She said pointing to all of them as she spoke.

"So it does seem like you know all of us." France said

"Yes, and I know your human names too." She said with a smirk

"All of ours or just a few of us?" France asked

"Yup." She said with a grin. "And I'm not kidding either."

"Seriously? That's amazing!" America said

"Yeah that's awesome, Of course not as awesome as me though." Prussia said

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I NOT surprised you said that Gilbert?" She said looking to Prussia

He looked to her wide eyed. "So you aren't lying."

"I never do." She said with a grin

She then got up and she opened the door. "Hold on." She said then she went to go get her phone which was ringing.

"how did you hear that?" Britan asked

She placed a finger at her lips as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Oh hey Lily, I know you guys want to come over but I have work I have to do and I don't need two twits in the damn bloody way." She said instantly getting annoyed

"No, I don't want to go to some place that will make me look like a fat balloon in five to ten years. I rather cook my own food thank you very much." She said with a sigh after a bit of silence

"Fine...But don't bug me in my room. I have a deadline and I HAVE to get my work done. My publisher hates it when you guys distract me." She said in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Alright, I'll see you and the other girls in a bit. Just don't make me have to clean up after you guys...I rather not have a repeat." She said before she hung up the phone

She sighed and she rubbed between her eyes. She then sat on her bed and she faced the guys.

"I'm not exactly human guys...I'm more different than you guys. But I'm being really inconsiderate." She said shaking the annoyance away. "My name is Rina, I'm a novelist."

"Its finally nice to know your name, but who were you talking to?" Alfred asked

"My Sister, She has a thing of coming over when she likes just to bug the hell out of me or to try to make me each take out food. Which I refuse to after I found out what was in that discusting food." She said shaking her head. "That's all she eats now-a-days. Ever since She found out how much she loves it she figured that she'd make it part of her every day life...which doesn't help that she is a truck driver. So she literally sits on her but all damn day."

"That's calling the Kettle black." britan said

"No its not. I eat properly and I happen to have a life outside of my job." She said angered

"Really now?" He said

"Yes, I actually am part of a band and I cook everything, plus I have a garden outside which I tend to all the time." She said with her arms crossed

"Now that's something unexpected." Romano said

"Naturally it should have been a no brainer that looks aren't everything." She said getting up and going up to Romano.

"But I believe you'll see that more often when you guys stay here."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all heard a female say

"Bloody frogs she's here already...Damn it." She said with a sigh "Guys please just stay in here until I get you guys...I don't want any troubles."

They all nodded their head and she went out of her room.

"What the bloody hell have I told you about just busting into here without knocking yet!" The guys heard Rina yell

"It seems like we are in your country Arthur." Francis said

"No way in hell are we in my country." He said crossing his arms

"WHAT! No way! Is Alfred one of them!" They heard the girl yell

"Don't you dare go any bloody father you twit!" They heard Rina say

"C'mon! don't be just a downer! I know you have had a hard time since your broke up with Claude it doesn't mean you have to be so mean!" the girl said

"Just go wait on the couch...And don't you dare touch anything." Rina yelled

"Okay!~" The girl said

They soon saw Rina come back in and she looked like she was already tired. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You guys are lucky she knows you guys just like I do...and she brought some of my friends along. I'll introduce you to my Younger sister and her 'friends' and my best friend." Rina said "Just follow me please...Don't ever go into the other rooms around here."

"Got it." They all said but Britan. She noticed and glared at him.

"Oh what's your problem Arthur?" She asked

"What country are we in?" He asked

"UK, I thought you would notice by my accent...Are you that damn oblivous Arthur?" She asked

He looked to her shocked. "Seriously? It doesn't look like it."

"Well then you need to get out of your house more than." She said before she left her room 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own anything, but my characters

-Chapter 2-

After they all went into the dinning room and either stood or sat down they heard running footsteps going into the room along with the sound of squealing girls. They saw eight girls come towards them.

"Are you seriously all friends with Rina?" Gilbert asked

"No, not really." A girl with black hair said

"A few of these girls are my cousins and I have more than one sibling. I'm a middle child of three so one of them is my elder sister along with my younger sister." Rina said walking into the room

"Do you mind introducing all of us to each other?" Alfred asked

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She said before she looked at the girls who stood in a line.

"guys I want you to meet my friends and Sibings. Lilly and Sabrina are my sisters. " She said as her sisters stepped foward.

"I'm Sabrina. I'm her elder sister." A young female with brown hair and green eyes said before she winked

"Sup! I'm Lilly!" A female said with light blond hair and blue eyes said

Rina shook her head and sighed. "Now my best friend is Maria. She's from Southern Italy." She said with a grin

A young girl with short brown hair stepped up as her sisters went back to where they were. She placed her hands in her pockets as she looked to them nervously.

"Nice to see all of you, I'm Maria." She said before she went back into line

"Now her sister is Lilly's best friend." Rina said

"That's very much correct, Amy Is my bff! Even though she is from Northern Italy she is Maria's younger sister." Lilly said with a grin

"How is that even possiable?" Romano asked

"Our parents split up and we were seperated until recently. We realized that we were twins and we had a lot similarities." Amy said stepping up

"Now that's just weird." Arthur said

Rina ignored the comment and she continued "Now beside Amy and Maria are Two people I think I enjoy talking with the most which is probably why they are here today. My friends Kika and Rose. They are German in blood but they live here in England, I'm Actually really surprised they actually like it here." She said as two girls one with short blond hair and blue eyes and one that was an Albino.

"Good day to you all, I'm Kika." The Blonde girl said

"Hey, I'm Rose, nice to see you guys. Lets hope you guys don't give Rina here or any of us a hard time." the Albino girl said

"Can I make a statement here?" France said

"go for it Francis." Rina said with a shrug.

He looked to all of the girls then to the guys. "Each one of these girls you introduce us to seems to have a small bit of us in them."

She looked to him shocked...Sarcastically. "No! Really I didn't notice." She said with sarcasm

"...You knew?" England said

She nodded her head. "You aren't the only ones that have something you don't want anyone else to find out." Rina said crossing her arms.

"What is that suppose to mean?" England said

"It means that for most of us looks are deceiving...That goes double for Rina..I think she attracts Drama and Depression." Sabrina said "But I guess that's what happens when she doesn't take my advice and gets a boyfriend already."

Rina just glared at Sabrina. "Shut it or I'll kick you out."

"Fine, Fine." She said with her hands up defencively

Rina sighed and she continued to introduce the other girls. Once everyone was introduced it became very hetic and Rina left to her room where she just continued to write her novel until she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see that it was England.

"What do you want?" She asked as she went back to her work

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, that was very unlike me." He said coming into her room

"well I would be the same if Sabrina and Lilly pissed me off. But is that the only reason you came to bother me?" She asked

"No, I wanted to know what are you hiding from everyone else?" He asked sitting next to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "...I'm not 'human' as you would place it. I live a human life but that's only because I placed a seal on me to make it so I CAN go into the sunlight."

"How did that happen?" England asked

"Why do you care? I have a spell book in the kitchen its mixed in with the cook books find it and just leave already." She said going back to her work

"I care because you were nice enough to even let us be here without freaking out."

"Well duh, I am a lady and I like to keep that rep up when I can." She said before she got up. "If you aren't going to get the book then I'll get it for you."

Then she left the room and she came back a few seconds later with a book that looked similar to his back in his time line.

"Find the spell you used and just leave already, you guys don't belong here." She said sadly before she went back to her work.

He stared at the book for a bit before he looked to her curiously. "I don't think the guys want to go back."

"I'm not surprised they probably want to be with the girl that's the most like them...which is idiotic because two of those girls already have boyfriends." She said not looking to him

"Do you ever talk to people when you write?" He asked

"No, this is new and honestly I wish you would just leave already. I don't need more males in my life. The guys I've had in my life is more than enough for me." She said rubbing between her eyes

"One of the guys turned you didn't he?" He asked

"No...Really?!" She said sarcastically

He sighed and he took her laptop off of her lap making her look at him. She blushed as she looked to him.

"What is the meaning of this Arthur?" She asked

"You really are different than those girls out there, I've seen how all those girls are like one of those guys out there...But I have yet to see any of us in you." He said getting closer to her

"That's because you don't look between the lines, you see only what you want to see hear what you want to hear." She said before she pushed him down on her bed "I can tell you this much, I'm no different than any English girl who wants to be free of just everything bad."

He looked up to her shocked as he blushed, she smirked and she got off of him before she looked at the time. She went into the kitchen to see Alfred and lilly in there talking.

"You two can talk in here but its dinner time for me, so don't bother me." She said as she walked to the Fridge

"Alrighty, But you really need to get out and eat something other than that yucky food you eat all the time!" Lilly said

Rina glared at Lilly. "...Say that one more time and a butcher knife will be thrown at you."

"G-Got it...Sorry Rina." She said scared

Then she heard them leave and she sighed with her head against the fridge door. "...Why now..." She mummbled to her self

She began to cook her dinner until she hear a scream that sounded like Lilly and Sabrina. She turned the stove off to see that they were screaming at the fact that someone had busted into the house. She got her sword from when she was in the Navy and she placed it at the guys neck from behind. She then went into shock when she saw who it was...Her old boyfriend.

The guys were all being as sheilds for the girls as they watched Rina.

"You wouldn't hurt me, You know you can't." He said

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to NEVER come back!" She said coldly

"...You did, but you forget. I still own you." He said with a smirk

"...Rina?" Lilly said

"Shut it Lilly now its NOT the time!" She yelled then she glared at the guys back before she kneed him in the back as she removed the sword from his neck.

Once he was on the ground she kicked him so she could step on his chest angered. "I meant what I said you Ass! You not only broke my heart twice but you cheated on me with my own elder sister! You aren't worth killing but I bloody swear if you ever come here again I won't hesitate to kill you without a regret!" She said as her eyes turned color.

"Red is very much your color, it makes you look cuter Rina...But do you really think you can do it?"

"Claude you are seriously on my last nerve!" She said before she held her sword so the tip of it was right on his heart "Say one more idiotic thing and I'll end your life and my suffering now!"

"You don't have the courage to do it! you never could kill anyone!" He laughed before he grabbed her ankle.

She glared at him before he could move another inch she stabbed him in the heart making him turn to dust. "...I told you I wouldn't hold back...Twit." She said as she looked down.

"...Are you going to be okay Rina?" Sabrina asked

She didn't get an answer, she just stood there looking down. Sabrina and lilly went to her to see that Rina's eyes were still red. Sabrina looked to Lilly. Lilly nodded and rushed out.

"Guys can you go to a different room...Rina will snap into this blood hungry mood soon and I don't think you want to get killed do you?" Sabrina said

"If you think that's a wise idea, but we will need an explination soon Sabrina."  



	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three-

A/n: I don't own anything but my Oc's

After having blood tea Rina was back to normal...well sorta. She was in a very depressed mood once she realized that she actually killed someone. She hid her self into her room after Sabrina and the other girls gave the guys each a room to be in, since her house was big and she was the only one living in it. Rina hid herself under her blankets, not wanting to move or anything. all the guys kept asking questions about what had happened, but the only one who seemed to worry a lot about her was Arthur. When she wouldn't get out of her room around midnight he went to go see if she was truely going to be okay. When he went into her room he saw that she was typing on her computer as her blanket was over her head. She looked to him sadly as she continued to stay in her blanket.

"Rina, will you be okay here?" He asked

"No...I-I wouldn't mind someone here with me." She said sadly

He came more into her room and she closed her laptop placing it under bed. Then she snuggled with him once he sat down on her bed.

"Do you mind explaining to me what happened earlier?" He asked

She nodded her head. "...The guy I killed was the one who made me how I am now...I'm...Part vampire. the guy that I killed was named Claude. He was the only guy I thought at the time could understand what it was like to have almost everyone you knew go against you. But he was just playing me as a fool as I later figured out that he was just being with me to get to my elder sister who at the time was just getting over a relationship. He apparently went behind my back and went with her." She said before she hugged him tightly trying not to cry.

He rubbed her back as he gave her the time that she needed to talk. She looked up to him and she sat up a bit. "The messed up thing is that Sabrina KNEW I was with him and she went with him anyways. of course I knew something was up whenever I had Claude over that she would always be there too...I found out about the two of them when we went to see a movie. It was Sabrina, Claude,Me and my bestie guy friend Marco. I was sitting in between Marco and Claude. I would have thought that Sabrina would do the smart thing and sit next to Marco but no. She sat next to Claude and since it was a horror movie which she hates she kept on clinging on to Claude. But I didn't realize that night that they left until the end of the movie. I found them making out outside the movie theater."

"She must have had some guilt for doing that to you?" He said

"Nope, she actually told me that he told her that he broke up with me and he was just using me to get to her. I didn't forgive them, it wasn't until a half a year later that Claude broke her heart that she had the guts to come to me for comfort. At that time I had still not talked to either one of them...or to anyone...well except Marco and Maria. They were the only ones that I ever talked to. But I didn't do anything to comfort her, I told her to shove off and I told her that I still wasn't going to forgive her for what she did. We didn't speak for awhile, it wasn't until recently that we patched things up. But ever since Sabrina and Claude's break up he's has been constantly asking me to go back out with him. I gave in once, but I shouldn't have. He just did it over again but with a different girl. I should have just said no." She said messing with her hands.

"Its seems like you've had a bit of trouble with finding a guy that you can actually trust." He said

She nodded her head. "The guys around here are two faced and it didn't help the fact that Marco tried to place me on blind dates with many of the guys around here. They all are the same as Claude, it made me sick. That's why I have never taken Sabrina's adivce to go on a date with anyone."

"Well what about the guys that just came here from the time line I came from?" He asked

She thought for a moment and bit her lip. "I have this strange feeling in me that most of them want to be with those that are their basically other half. It wouldn't surprise me if they did though." She said before her stomach growled at her.

She blushed as she held on to her stomach.

"You didn't eat did you?" He asked

She shook her head.

"Do you mind if I make you something?" He asked

"I don't mind just clean your mess up after you are done cooking, kay?" She said

He smiled and left the room. While he was cooking she went to go check on the other guys to see that most of them were 'busy' with their other half. The only ones that weren't busy were Austria and Hungary who were talking in the living room. She went up to them and she saw both of them stand up.

"How are you feeling?" Austria asked

"I'm feeling a bit better, I've been talking to Arthur for a bit." She said with a smile

"It seems like he fancies you a bit." Hungary said with a smile

"He's probably being a Gentleman and at least trying to be nice to me." She said rubbing her arm nervously

"Nonetheless you are the only one he has even tried to understand." Austria said

"Probably because he felt bad for being rude to me eariler." She said before she smelled the air. "What in the name of gods is Arthur cooking?"

"Maybe you should check it out." Hungary said

"Yeah, probably before he burns my house down." She said before going into the kitchen.

She went into the kitchen to see him cooking. She leaned against the doorway with a smile seeing him actually cooking, she couldn't believe that he was actually cooking something for her.

"Need any help Arthur?" She asked

He jumped at her voice. "N-No, I don't. I'm just about done here." He said as he was starting to clean up.

"Alright." She said as she sat at the table that was in the kitchen.

He set her plate down along with a cup of tea for her. She smiled as she looked down at what he made, it was her favorite meal and she smelled the tea. She was shocked that he made her favorite tea too. She had ran out of it a day ago and hadn't gotten more of it. She began to eat what was on her plate and she was shocked to see that it was actually really good. She smiled up at him.

"This is actually really good! Better than when I made it!" She said before she got up and hugged him. "Thanks Arthur."

He blushed and smiled as he hugged her back. "It was nothing, but I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking."

"The others can say what they want about your cooking, I love it!" She said as she went back to eating

He smiled as he sat across from her. "So do you still want to talk to me?" He asked

"Sure!" She said after she got done swallowing her food. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about about how come you seem like the only normal person around here?" He said

"Well that's easy, Kika introduced the girls to the show you guys are from and they seemed to be intraced in to the show. Soon I heard from the girls about how much they enjoyed the show and they forced me to watch it one night and at first I didn't care for it but then they kept making me watch it until I liked it. Which took a few tries, The girls all seemed to have a favorite guy, which is why they changed so they could be just like the guy that they liked. I'm the only one that never changed, I am very much mutual when it comes to animes." She said in between eating and drinking her tea.

"Interesting, so you don't have a favorite person then?" He asked

"oh I do, just I never told them." She said with a grin

"Can you tell me?" He asked

"Its you." She said with a smile

He was shocked at first but then he smiled as he reached over the table and held her free hand.

"That's very surprising." He said

"Why because you didn't think that you had fans?" She said raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head. "I never thought anyone would like me."

She looked at their hands and she went to sit next to him. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well you need to stop being so pestimistic Arthur, I would know from experence that being gloomy when trying to make friends isn't the answer." She said with a grin

"I guess I'll have to try not to be that way. but I might need help." He said looking to her

She nodded her head, "I'm more than happy to help you!"

"I'm glad to hear it. But I want to ask you something." He said making it so he was face to face with her

"What's on your mind?" She asked curiously

"I was wondering if...well, if you didn't mind us staying here until the guys are ready to get home." He said

"Its alright, as long as I don't have to break up any fights between you guys." She said with a grin

He nodded his head as they talked for a few more hours before they fell asleep on her bed. His arms were around her waist as she was snuggled against him under her blanket. It didn't take long for someone to walk right into her room and see them sleeping next to each other. That person smirked and they took a picture of them on their phone before they woke both of them up by singing about them being together. That immdeatly got Rina's attention and she jotted up. She ran after them jumping just to get them to the ground before she held them by their shirt collar.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?! Do you WANT me in a bad mood Sabrina?!" She yelled

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you hadn't had a lot of sleep." Sabrina said shocked

She took a deep breath and let go of her sisters shirt. She just realize that she had just about everyone watching her. She just glared at her sister before getting up and rubbing between her eyes.

"I'm going BACK to sleep. I'll wake up when I do. Anyone disturb me and I'll throw my brush or anything that is near me at you." She said before she went back to her room.

She saw that Arthur was still asleep, She sighed and she cuddled back up with him. Not knowing that he wasn't actually asleep, she looked up to him when she was under her blankets.

"...I really wish that the question you asked was if you wanted me to be with you...Oh well I guess time will tell if you can truely love someone or not." She said before she cuddled against him.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep on him and he opened his eyes to see her lying content on his chest. Her eyebrows stuck in a very upset way as she clinged on to him. He moved her hair out of the way of her eyes, he smiled sadly at her. He didn't know that when she said that he was her favorite out of all the guys that she meant that he actually loved him. As she slept he couldn't help but look around her room to see that her room was a forest green and it had a few pictures of him and the other guys around her room. He also saw a calander that had a post it note that had writing on it. He also saw that on her dresser that she had few stuffed animals that looked like him in his years. He started to blush when he saw how much she truely loved him. He saw that she even had the Flag of the kingdom one one of her walls, which really made him smile. He truely felt like he was loved, which was truely a first for him. He stared down at her and he kissed her forehead. He wanted to be with her but it was too soon to be with her, he'd first see how the other think before he did something. He didn't want anything he does to go to waist if they don't even want to be here longer than he did. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four-

A/n: I don't own anything but my Oc's

Once she went to sleep on her pillow he got up to talk to the other guys and apparently they were all having a conference so he just sat and listened in on what was being said without a word.

"...So maybe being here is actually better than being where we were before hand. I don't know about any of you guys but I would rather stay here than go back to our time line." Alfred said

"That might be a decision that most of you agree on but being here for too long might cause our world to no longer to exsist. Because we keep this timetine in check by being in ours." Arthur said speaking up

"And you WOULD know that since you were the reason we are here in the first place." Francis said

"Hey, you guys judge me. so this is the out come." Arthur said

"Hey keep it down guys, Rina is a light sleeper. She might come out here and throw something at you two." Amy Warned in a whisper

"Got it." Spain said with a smile

"So how long do we have till things fall apart Britan?" Germany asked

"A half year at the least. But anymore time here and we might all be doomed." Arthur said

"So...would it be okay for us to stay here a little bit longer then?" Alfred asked

"Yes, But I wouldn't fall too attach to anyone though. We can't fall for anyone...No matter how much we want to. It'll just be more pain than any of us need." Arthur said looking to the others.

"I see, so it was a big mistake for most of us to ask the girls out huh?" Spain said

"You guys did what?" Arthur said confused

"Most of us asked the girls that were introduced to us out last night while you were busy trying to find a way to get the nerve to talk to Rina." Prussia said with a smirk

"Well you'd be the same way if you found out that a girl is deadly with a sword and is very strange in a way you never known before. Plus she seemed very depressed I didn't want to pry if she didn't want anyone too." Arthur said

"We saw that you two were talking after midnight, did you find out anything useful for while we are here?" Austria said

"Yes actually, She's nuts and we can be here as long as we don't fight amoung each other or with her. Also, I woulldn't try to be friends with her she seems more messed up then the other girls around here which I guess is saying a lot since most of you are already with a human from this timeline. Plus. apparently she can't seem to get her piorities straight when it comes to pretty much anything." Arthur said

"...so she doesn't mind us here?" Gilbert asked surprised

"Correct. Just we have to be mindful that we are in her house and we have to respect her rules." He said

"...Um Arthur...What did you say to Rina? Rina is in her room crying saying that she wants to kill herself." Lilly said confused as she walked into the room

"I don't know what you mean." He said cluelessly looking to Lilly.

"...Well apparently she said that she shouldn't have opened up to you because she just got done clearing off her dresser and getting everything off of her walls. Her room looks empty right now." Sabrina said coming from the hall

Alfred and Francis both laughed. "You really don't know how to keep anyone happy do you?" Francis said

"Oh shut it you frog! No one told you to speak!" He said angered

Then he went to Rina's room to see her room placing things into boxs with headphone in her ears. He saw that her once room that was decorated was now clean and it looked bare, Just like Sabrina said it was. Rina saw him and she pushed him out of her room before closing it. He heard that she locked the door, he sighed and placed his head on the door.

"Do you think she heard you practically saything that you don't like her?" Maria asked

"...I didn't mean what I said though, it was just to keep the others from picking on me for...having a crush on her...and I'd be a hypocrite if I asked her out after I told the guys that we shouldn't date anyone here due to the fact we shouldn't be here longer than half a year." Arthur said sadly looking to her

"Well, I'll talk to her when she gets out of her room, since after Claude broke up with her he would always try to get to her and rape her after the first night. Which she still hasn't forgotten about." Maria said sadly

"...She never told me that."

"Yeah, she doesn't tell anyone that she was raped twice and that she cuts her wrist when she's seriously depressed. Even though it doesn't help her condition of being a partal vampire." Maria said

"Now I seriously feel bad for what I said." He said sadly

"You should, Rina has always loved you even if she kept telling us that she was mutual for all of the guys. You've ALWAYS been her favorite for more than a few years or so...She's actually a lucky girl to keep her love towards one guy like she has. Us other girls couldn't decicde...Well that was until we met you guys personally." She said with a grin

"Well then I guess I know what I have to do." Arthur said.

He grabbed the spell book that was on the ground and he went into the dinning room where everyone from his timeline was at. He opened the book to a marked page. He saw that there was a note.

'You should have never have came here. Go back and never return!'

He knew that it was in her hand writing and he saw that there was a spell circled. He read what the spell said.

|Time changing spell: Durration: unknown Affects: Slight memory loss, and time lines coliding|

He couldn't beleive she found the same spell he used to get them there. He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do a spell a second time. He took a deep breath and he began to speak the spell. As he did so he saw that the same thing was happening again. The portal opened in the middle of the room and all of the guys were sucked into the portal, once they were all gone the portal disappeared and the girls looked confused until Rina entered the room and grabbed the spell book from the ground. She looked to the girls who looked to her sadly

"They shouldn't have been here in the first place, I told you Magic should never be used and I meant it. This is the out come of it, You guys got yourselves into it and I got you guys out of it. I did what was best for all of us." She said before she left the room.

She placed her spell book under her bed and she instantly had people in her room talking. She made all of them quiet before she spoke. She took a deep breath and rubbed between her eyes.

"Them being here would have made this world disappear which would mean we would have died! Plus you heard Arthur! He didn't even like being here and he wasn't even here for a damn week! I never knew anyone who didn't at least like me a little. But what is done is done, I can't undo what has been done, plus you guys don't understand how old those guys seriously are! They might look young but their ages rounded from 100 to about 900 years old...that's just sick guys. You guys should have known better than to seriously fall for one of those guys." She said crossing her arms

"...You only heard what you wanted to hear Sarina! Arthur said what he did because he didn't want the others to know that he actually loved you! He wanted nothing more than to spend the time he had here with you!" Maria said

She looked to Maria shocked before she looked at her hands nervously. "...W-Well...N-Nonetheless...They are gone, you guys actually have lives to get back to..and so do I. So I'd like some peace and quiet." She said softly

"Alright, but I'm not forgiving you for taking my Francy away!" Sabrina said angered

Then all the girls left but Maria who sat next to her placing a hand on her lap. "Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

She shook her head before she hugged her. "I can't believe I didn't just ask him before he left! I feel like such an idiot!" She said sadly

"Well, I know you know how to get him back." Maria said patting her head

"...I-I can't! I don't want to pass out from it!" She said sadly

"Why don't I help you?" Maria suggested

"...W-Will you seriously do that?" She asked shocked

Maria nodded her head with a smile. "What are friends for?"

Sarina grinned and she hugged her tightly. "You are the best Maria!" 


End file.
